Conventional dispensing bulbs have been proposed wherein a squeezable bulb is connected to one end of a tube, whereby fluid can be drawn into the opposite end of the tube by first squeezing the bulb and then allowing it to expand, whereby a vacuum is provided to draw the fluid into the tube. The fluid is dispensed from the tube by once again squeezing the bulb to produce a pressure forcing the fluid out of the dispensing end of the tube. Depending upon how hard the bulb is squeezed will determine how much fluid is drawn into the tube and oftentimes through the tube and into the bulb.
When employing a dispensing bulb for dispensing medicines, it is important that a proper dosage of the medicine be drawn into the tube, and not into the bulb where the medicine could become contaminated.
After considerable research and experimentation, the dispensing bulb of the present invention has been devised for not only dispensing proper medicinal dosages, but also for preventing the medicine from being drawn into the bulb.
The dispensing bulb of the present invention comprises a squeezable bulb having a neck portion provided with a pair of diametrically disposed vent holes. An adaptor is press-fit into the open end of the bulb neck portion. One end of the adaptor is provided with a cylindrical portion extending into the bulb neck portion beyond the vent holes and spaced radially inwardly therefrom. The opposite end portion of the adaptor holds one end of a dispensing tube, and a partition, having an aperture, is provided in the adaptor, whereby the dispensing tube communicates with the interior of the bulb and the vent holes.
By the construction and arrangement of the bulb dispenser of the present invention, a certain dosage of medication can be permitted to flow into the dispensing tube by capillary action and then dispensed therefrom by squeezing the bulb. If a larger dosage is desired than that provided by the capillary action, the vent holes are covered by the thumb and middle finger of the user, and the neck portion of the bulb is squeezed until it abuts the radially inwardly spaced cylindrical portion of the adaptor. The neck portion of the bulb is then allowed to expand thereby drawing a small dosage of the medicine into the tube. To dispense the medicine from the tube, the vent holes are uncovered allowing the medicine to flow outwardly of the tube. If the amount of medicine drawn into the tube is slightly more than the desired dosage, the vent holes can be partially uncovered to allow a portion of the medicine to drain from the tube.
If the medicine being used is a nasal medication, once the tube is filled with the desired dosage, the open end of the filled tube is inserted into a patient""s nose with the vent holes closed. The patient""s head is then tilted back, and the bulb is then squeezed to dispense the medication into the patient""s nasal passages.
In lieu of filling the tube by capillary action, the open end of the tube can be inserted into the nozzle of a squeezable container containing a supply of the medicine. With the vent holes open, the container is squeezed forcing the medicine from the container into the tube.